lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabe Sagherian
Gabe Sagherian, initially and often credited as 'Gabe S, '''is an actor in ''Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution, in which he portrayed Gabe Reynolds. He returns to play the character in Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution. Gabe also starred in the Creepy Guy in the Woods film series, as well as various school-related projects and the Bread's Crumbs film series. He is among LordStarscream100's most frequently-appearing actors. Gabe often enjoys long walks on the beach, he is a big fan of future sex offenders. Gabe commonly appears as the main characters in several of LordStarscream100's projects, appearing as the main protagonist throughout The Creepy Guy in the Woods Film Series, as well as a major character in the Bread's Crumbs Film Series and the main protagonist of Jurassic Shark III. He also starred in several school projects, including the Greek Farms films, LordStarscream100's White House Student Film Festival entries, and Dr. Troubleshoot. He is set to star in The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods, a continuation of the original trilogy and a semi-reboot to the series. Biography Gabe's first film was Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution, ''in which he was cast by LordStarscream100 in one of the lead roles. Gabe filmed the movie from June to November 2013, and also filmed a short film titled ''How to Avoid a Creepy Guy in the Woods on October 19, 2013. The film starred him and LordStarscream100, and was also a school project. It was released on December 19, 2013, a day after Jurassic Shark II ''finished airing on YouTube. Later on, Gabe starred in LordStarscream100's White House Student Film Festival Entry, ''The EdTech Enterprise. The short film was released on January 26, and it also featured Mitchell P, Michael R and Cameron N. He also appeared in the short film Zeus's Recreational Thunderbolt, in which he played Jake from Greek Farms. It was filmed on September 20, 2013, and Demeter's Oatlympians Endorsement, in which he played Demeter. Both films were infomercials that acted as school projects, and were released on YouTube on February 17. Following the completion of Jurassic Shark II, Gabe was confirmed to reprise the role of Gabe Reynolds in Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution, the third and final film in the series. He began filming the movie in April 2014. The same month, he filmed The Creepy Guy Returns, which was released on May 9, and later The Search for the Creepy Guy in the Woods, which was released on June 13. On June 19, Gabe played John Bacchus in Bread's Crumbs, a role which he later reprised on August 15 with The Biggest Fish of Them All. In October 2014, he appeared as Tea-Eee's human host in the Bread's Crumbs interquel Tea-Eee. That same month, Gabe finished filming the first half of Jurassic Shark III's ''outdoor scenes. In January 2015, Gabe starred alongside Ryan B in ''An Aspiration to Excel, the indirect sequel to The EdTech Enterprise and LordStarscream100's entry to the 2015 White House Student Film Festival. The film was released on January 16, and on March 16, the crew was acknowledged that the film will be receiving an Honorable Mention in the film festival. To congratulate the cast and crew, the film was presented on the morning announcements at LordStarscream100's high school. Gabe and LordStarscream100 were both present for the showing, and were also given a certificate for the achievement as well. Filmography As Actor *''Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution (2013) - Gabe Reynolds *How to Avoid a Creepy Guy in the Woods (2013) - Gabe Sagherian *The EdTech Enterprise (2014) - Himself *Zeus's Recreational Thunderbolt'' (2014) - Jake from Greek Farms *''Demeter's Oatlympians Endorsement'' (2014) - Demeter *''The Creepy Guy Returns'' (2014) - Gabe Sagherian *''The Search for the Creepy Guy in the Woods'' (2014) - Gabe Sagherian *''Bread's Crumbs'' (2014) - John Bacchus *''The Biggest Fish of Them All'' (2014) - John Bacchus *''Tea-Eee'' (2014) - Tea-Eee's Host (Dennis Palmer) *''An Aspiration to Excel'' (2015) - Himself *''Dr. Troubleshoot'' (2015) - Tim Simmons *''Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo'' (2015) - John Bacchus *''Jumpa X'' (2015) - Dennis Palmer (Tea-Eee's Former Host) *''The Conundrum Dimension'' (2015) - John Bacchus *''Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam'' (2016) - John Bacchus *''Pizza No Come (2016) - Gang Member *''Pizza Might Come ''(2016) - Guy Buddy Upcoming Projects *Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution (2015-2016) - Gabe Reynolds *The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods (2016) - Gabe Sagherian As Director *Demeter's Oatlympians Endorsement'' (2014) Category:Real People Category:Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution Category:Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Category:Jurassic Shark Actors Category:2013 Storyline Category:2014 Storyline Category:2015 Storyline Category:How to Avoid a Creepy Guy in the Woods Category:The Creepy Guy Returns Category:Zeus's Recreational Thunderbolt Category:Demeter's Oatlympians Endorsement Category:The EdTech Enterprise Category:The Search for the Creepy Guy in the Woods Category:Actors Category:Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo